


Flame Throwing Tulips and Ice Bombs

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Flame throwing tulips, Fluff, Summer Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flame throwing tulips + Ice bombs and freeze ray guns = a freezing cold Laura Hollis and a warm Danny Lawrence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Laura/Danny story…please enjoy!

 

Laura Hollis was approximately 10 degrees away from turning into a human popsicle. Well…not really. But that’s what it felt like. Plus, it wasn’t her fault that she was inadequately dressed for winter weather. It had been a beautiful, sunny spring day until the weather on campus suddenly went down a few dozen degrees.

The tiny brunette was usually anything but unprepared. However, this was supposed to be the perfect day. She was going to go to her English Lit class and then spend the afternoon in the library with Danny before her night class. (You can never study too much…can’t get enough of those classic pieces of literature)

Unfortunately, their lecture was forcibly delayed and a night of meticulous planning for their “study date” was put to waste with the first ball of fire launched into the air. About a half an hour before the class had started, the Botany Club announced that a batch of “experimental tulips” were on the loose and that students should be “cautious when in near distance of previously mentioned flowers”.

Flame throwing tulips. They had accidentally created _flame-throwing_ tulips. Thankfully the Summer Society ladies were prepared and came charging across campus with ice bombs and freeze ray guns. (Where does one acquire a freeze ray gun anyway?)

So, honestly, it wasn’t even her fault that she was now stuck in the middle of a 2-hour lecture. The unforeseen temperature change was quickly freezing the poor freshman who sat shivering in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt. She was so caught up in her thoughts of drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate with a certain tall redhead that she almost jumped out of her seat when a warm hand touched her arm.

“Hey, you okay?” Danny asked with a concerned expression. At the feeling of cold skin at her fingertips, the TA gasped lightly. “Oh my god, you’re freezing!”

“N-no, I’m -- ”

“Shivering. You’re shivering.” The redhead muttered under her breath. Ignoring the quiet protests, Danny quickly shrugged off her sweatshirt and pushed it gently into the younger girl’s hands. “Here. Put this on”

“But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be moving around the class so much that I won’t be cold. Now pay attention to this part…it may or may not be on the final” Danny gave a subtle wink and made her way across the room to wake up a few students sleeping in the back.

Laura pulled the hoodie over her head and brought the collar up to her face. It was like being wrapped in a warm embrace. She was surrounded by the smell of dryer sheets mixed with what was uniquely Danny Lawrence. The giddy brunette kept the collar in front of her face to cover up her wide smile and directed her attention back to the professor in the front of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last part to this little Danny/Laura story...enjoy!

Danny Lawrence was a professional. She made weekly lesson plans because the professor had “after school activities” to attend and she created tests and graded them fairly. But ever since she met Laura Hollis, the cute little freshman in her English Lit class whose favorite book was _Alice in Frankenstein: The Secret Garden_ , her world was flipped upside down. Not only was she spending the majority of her free time with the quirky brunette instead of grading papers…now it seemed to take everything she had, to keep up a professional façade in front of her fellow students and staff.

Up until this morning, she had been fine. Yes, she was a little behind in grading last week’s test…but she had been nothing but professional in class. Then of course the Botany Club had to go and let loose hoards of flame-throwing tulips.

_\- A few hours earlier -_

As a high officer of the Summer Society, it is her job to protect the students of Silas University. That was the only thought that ran through her head as she pushed students out of harms way. One of her fellow Summer Society girls ran by and passed her a freeze ray gun and an ammo jacket. Pulling on the jacket, she shot a flying fireball in midair before it reached a group of crying freshman in the corner of the hall. The tall redhead’s eyes raked over the scene in front of her before

landing on a batch of enraged tulips that surrounded a group of young students who managed to look both impressed at the walking plants and utterly terrified.

Danny was close to reaching the enraged plants but froze midst stride at the familiar scream she was able to pinpoint among the crowd. She turned her head towards the voice and her eyes widened at the sight of Laura batting away fireballs from a screeching Perry and herself with a slowly melting metal pipe. The redhead threw a conflicted glance at the young students surrounded by the tulips and back to the object of her affections. She grabbed a Society sister passing by and pushed her towards the group of panicking students before sprinting towards her tiny ‘not girlfriend’.

“Danny!” Laura shouted out in relief as the older girl came up behind them and started freezing the incoming fireballs. “Where did -- you know what, it doesn’t even matter. Thanks for that”

“Can’t leave you alone for more than a minute can I, Hollis?”

“I was totally handling it…but one can never have too much back up”

“You were definitely holding your own. I was really impressed by your batting skills. Cover your heads for a second” Danny said as she threw an ice bomb into the batch of flaming flowers heading their way.

“Nice throw!”

“Tha -- ”

“OKAY. LADIES, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR FLIRTING. THE CAFETERIA LADIES MUST BE HAVING ISSUES IN THE KITCHEN. WHY ELSE WOULD THERE BE BALLS OF FIRE FLYING AT US. RIGHT??” Perry shouted behind a mask of false calmness.

The taller redhead shared a wide-eyed look with Laura before grabbing her two friends and running into the closest building.

“Alright, Perry? I need you to listen to me. Okay?” Danny said, putting her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders. “I texted Laf and told her to meet you in the last room on the right. Just go down that hall and everything will be alright”

“Susan?!”

Danny chuckled lightly as she watched the other redhead run down the hall and

into the room where Lafontaine waited anxiously. She shook her head amusedly and looked down at the girl beside her. “Are you okay? You didn’t get burned or anything, right?”

“No, I’m good! What about you? I got a little worried when I didn’t see you in the crowd…”

“I had to run and cover a lot of students. A scary number of freshmen tend to freeze in fear this year…hence the covering part. But yea, I’m totally fine. As long as you’re not hurt, I’m fantastic” Danny trailed off with a blush.

Laura grinned up at the blushing redhead and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. “Thanks, Danny”

“You’re welcome. We should probably head back to class…the professor has a lot to go over for the final. The girls who don’t have class can handle clean up...and any straggling little fiery beasts” Danny said as she froze a single tulip making it’s way down the hall. She sighed and slipped the freeze ray gun into a small holster in the side of her ammo jacket. “I should probably keep this on me for the rest of the day”

_\- Present time -_

After completely abandoning her post as a protector for all students, to fight alongside and protect her crush, Danny really should have been offering help to the clearly confused looking students in the middle of the lecture hall. At the very least, she should have been paying attention to the professor. But no. Instead, she was leaning against the back wall, staring across the room. What was she staring at, you ask? A tiny little Laura Hollis sitting snuggly in an over-sized sweatshirt… _her_ sweatshirt that had ‘Summer Society’ written on the front with her last name printed on the back. Did anyone really expect her to be able to pay attention to anything other than the adorable sight across the room?

_Okay Lawrence. You just helped take down a hoard of flame-throwing flowers...you can do this. Just look away and go help Jackson and Meredith with their notes._ She nodded at her own thoughts and began to make her way down to the students in the corner of the room. With a final glance at Laura, Danny caught sight of the girl’s wide grin. The collar of her sweatshirt poorly concealed the brunette’s breathtaking smile and well…the usually graceful TA almost tripped face first down the two steps in front of her. _Shit_.


End file.
